Samuel and Joey King: Funtime
This is made by PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Justdancingsamuel. Cast *Samuel and Warren Cook - Brian *Joey King - Kate *Dora and Fat Jelly: Kayla *Alan Cook: Alan *Grease The Pig: Simon *Oink: Ivy Transcript (Only Sophie and Samuel can edit this) Samuel: "Hello there. I'm Samuel." Joey King: "And I am Joey King." Samuel: "Let's go get Dora grounded." Joey King: "I am with you on that, Samuel. Let's go." walk out (At Dora's house) Dora: "What's up guys, can you bring me the 2005 VHS of Coach Carter?" Samuel: "NO, because you took away the 2000 VHS of The Original Kings Of Comedy from us." Dora: "WHAT, no, not in my house." Dora's Dad (Voiced by Diesel): "DORA, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE 2005 VHS OF COACH CARTER, THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR SHOW GETS CANCELLED ALTOGETHER! GO TO BED NOW!" Diesel: "Thank you both for grounding Dora, she deserves it." (Outside Dora's house) Samuel: "Let's go see The Maze Runner in 3D." Joey King: "Lets go to the nearest AMC theaters." (At AMC 22) Alan Cook: "Warren Cook, how dare you see Big Hero 6, that movie is made by Disney, when we get home, I will make you watch scary movies not made by Disney." (They, meaning Warren and his Dad run out) Box office person (Voiced by Paul): "Hello guys, what movie are you seeing today?" Samuel: "2 tickets to see The Maze Runner, and we would also like a salted butter popcorn and an oreo shake with both flavors mixed together." Box office person: "OK, your movie will be in cinema 13, enjoy this movie." (113 minutes later, they go to Little Ceasers.) Clerk (Voiced by Brian, revealed to be PC Guy): "Can I help you?" Samuel: "2 pepperoni pizza boxes and a deep deep dish please." Clerk: "OK, coming right up." (They find a seat, only then does their food arrive, Fat Jelly sits near by) Fat Jelly: "NO, I hate this place, this place is gross, I want Firehouse Subs." Grease The Pig: "No, we are not having Firehouse Subs, Oink has decided for us to come here, you had to come for your punishment." Oink: "Fat Jelly has to eat Little Ceasers with Samuel and his girlfriend, or you are grounded for life." Fat Jelly: "THAT IS IT!" (Fat Jelly throws her drink, which is a Sprite, at Samuel, causing his hair to feel wet.) Samuel, Joey King, Oink and Grease the Pig (All angry): "FAT JELLY!" Oink: "How dare you misbehave at Little Ceasers, that's it, you are grounded, when we get home, I will install Just Dance Now on your phone, and you are forced to play this app, let's go now." (Fat Jelly was taken home, Samuel and Joey King managed to eat their pizza) (Back at Samuel's and Joey King's house) TV Announcer (Voiced By Dallas): "Coming up next, the Season 5 premeire of Modern Family, only on WCNC Charrlote 36." Samuel: "Modern Family is a great show, we like it." Category:Videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Justdancingsamuel Category:Fat Jelly's Grounded Tales